


Show You How It's Done

by sheewakare



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheewakare/pseuds/sheewakare
Summary: Eduardo has had enough of Mark's sugar baby adventures.Or where Eduardo proves that he is much better than those old geezers.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Show You How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to TSN fandom and probably my last.

Words spread around the campus and dorms like wild fire. It began from 'Zuckerberg spotted multiple times seeing different old wrinkly men at the near cafe or club' to 'I feel bad for him that he has to sell his body to old smelly grandpas for a few bucks'. Sure, he doesn't have any business with Mark's exploit for sugar daddies but for some reason, Eduardo feels a need to do something or better to make him stop. For all he knows, these old farts may have ulterior motives or anything unthinkable towards Mark, not to mention the disease he might catch from them. And knowing Mark, when it comes to a beneficial deal, he doesn't bat a lash about the other person's behavior or affectation which keeps him from seeing the bigger picture.

As Mark's only friend, it only makes sense that Eduardo worries about Mark's future if he keeps seeing strangers. Yes, he needs to do something about it. If Dustin, his roommate, wouldn't have the balls to open his mouth then he has no choice but to do it himself.

"You gotta stop, man. For real," he says as simple as it should sound, bouncing on the computer chair. Strangely, Dustin is the first to react, raising a brow.

"Why?" says Mark. "I told you guys before this is the only way I can earn enough money for my website. If I stopped now then who would fund for all the stuff I've been working on this whole time?"

"Me!" Eduardo replies instantly, hands in his chest. "I've told you so many times that I can lend you any amount of money you'd need, but your prideful ass wouldn't just accept it. You'd rather get screwed by some random smelly old farts that are one breath away from dying."

"Don't talk shit about my sugar daddies, Wardo." Eduardo couldn't believe how those words easily roll off Mark's tongue as if it's just a normal thing to say. "We all know the money you have right now are from your father, you stopped getting commissions from your project about weather prediction a long time ago."

Taken aback, Eduardo retorts, "That's not true. I still got some left plenty of money from that project. Millions if you asked me."

Dustin scoffs in the background but the business major decides to ignore it because he's much invested on changing Mark's mind.

"Yes, I'd rather get fucked like a whore in return of money. What's the matter anyway? It's not like I'm growing any attachment with them. As a matter of fact, I enjoy their company not just the sex. They are kind, fun, enlightening—but old and lonely, so obviously, it's a win-win. I don't get why you find that complicated, Wardo."

Eduardo sighs. "Couldn't you just find someone around your age, even around 30's?"

"They're risky and sketchy. I'd only have like fifteen percent of getting something from them. Old men are less complicated 'cuz they've got nothing to lose."

"Do you even like doing it with senile men?"

Mark stops typing on keyboard for a second. He then slowly swivels his chair to face the junior with a determined smile, an expression that kinda pisses Eduardo off.

"You have no idea Wardo how amazing it is to fuck with old men."

That triggers Eduardo.

So that's how it is huh? Mark sleeps around not just from money but because he likes to get fucked by old men too. He really does have a thing for old men. It might have to do with Mark's fetish with grey pubes, saggy balls and limp cock or tardy fucking but whatever it is, it pisses the shit out of Eduardo.

Who the fuck wants a sex like that? Why couldn't Mark just act his age and get a decent sex like everyone else? It is painful enough to watch Mark waste off his youth and energy—and looks for some disgusting wrinkly smelly old dudes. Eduardo just won't accept it. Therefore, he's not giving up. He's going to make sure to stop Mark before he advances to his junior year. There's only one way to do it, Eduardo thinks.

Eduardo doesn't have the guts to say it personally so he decides to say it on texts. Lucky for him, Mark has a good talent of replying to texts in the middle of class. Heaven knows how many daddies he can handle to chat with while solving a complex algorithm.

_I found a way to stop you, Mark. And I'm sure this time I'll succeed._

_Still not giving up? I admire your determination, Wardo so I'll bite._

_It only makes sense that the only way to stop you from wanting to sleep with old farts is to let you experience how it's like to do with someone your age._

Mark forms a smirk. _I told you before. I'm not interested with someone our age. What's the difference anyway? Sex is sex. I get pleasure at the end of the day. Just knock it off, Wardo._

_Oh Mark, you have no idea you're missing a lot of things,_ Eduardo wants to spit back. _There's a saying like don't judge it unless you haven't tried it._ With a wink emoji. And it's kinda childish and out of character but who cares? Eduardo will get something out of it if he succeeds. And he'll make thoroughly sure he'll get it.

_You can do better than that to convince me Wardo. Who do you propose to sleep with me anyway? I bet no one in this damn university would ever want to sleep with me given my appearance, confidence...just my whole being._

_That's easy. Me._

For the first time, Mark takes a longer minute to reply. _You? Are you joking?_

_Yes, Mark. I'll definitely sleep with you._

_Fuck off. Friends aren't supposed to sleep with each other. You're talking weird, Wardo. Have you not taken your vitamins this morning?_

_Yes, I did and I'm pretty serious right now. In fact, we could be friends with benefits._

_Wardo, stop. I'm done talking with you today._

_Here's the deal, if I gave you the best sex you ever had in your life, you would accept my money and you would forever stop seeing your daddies or whatever you call them._

_I can't. Wardo, we can't. That’s not how it works._

_Why not? I'm older than you too even if it's just a couple years and I'll pay you a good amount of money in return. Heck, I might as well be one of your daddies but much better. I guarantee you I could do better with your so-called daddies._

Fuck, who would've thought things would end up like this. But he is far from regretting it. Eduardo feels hot just saying these words to Mark. He is willing to set friendship aside just to get Mark on the same track as him. It sounds weird but at this point he genuinely wants to sleep with Mark.

_So, how's it going to be?_

_Fine_ , Mark replies. _If you succeed then I'll stop seeing my sugar daddies but if you failed, you'll quickly get off my case and promise to never talk about it ever again. Deal?_

_Deal_.

Mark doesn't know what Eduardo is thinking or what he would get from this. Not that he cares but it's just disconcerting that he would do all this trouble just to change his mind. It's surprising he never thought Eduardo would be the type to plow his own friend just to prove his point. Mark would be a hypocrite to judge so he decides not to think much about Eduardo's case. All that matters is that they have a deal. Besides, he's looking forward to see Eduardo's sullen face after he grades his performance because there's no way that he could match his daddies' performance in bed.

They decide on a text to do it on Saturday night in a motel two kilometers away from their university. Eduardo makes sure to buy the stuff they would need the day before. He ends up buying more than two condoms, just in case. To be honest, it's been a while since he had some that's why he can't help but feel a little bit excited. Mark on the other hand typically just chills in his room, doing a trial-and-error on his codes.

Mark takes a double look on the address on his phone to make sure that he arrives at the right motel. Looking at the motel, it looks so fancy that it would mostly be impossible for him to afford it even for just one night. Eduardo really wants to show off, eh? It's a shame that all his trouble will be thrown to nothing but disappointment.

Much to his surprise, Eduardo is already there sitting comfortably on the king-size bed while fiddling on his phone, and here he thought he was going to be the earlier one. Mark also notices that he is fully dressed, like the one he wears when he attends a Phoenix gathering. Mark feels quite small in his hoodie.

"Great. You're here." Eduardo casually gets off the bed and strides toward the sophomore.

"Let's hurry and get on with it so I can go back to dorm and check Dustin's co—" Mark gets cut off by a tongue delving into his mouth, and he's quite pissed not because he was cut off while talking, but because he is taken aback by Wardo's intruding tongue easily getting access into his mouth, and he could feel his tongue touching parts in his mouth his daddies nor his toothbrush hadn't explored before.

It is happening too fast Mark has to push Eduardo off for the sake of his heart. "W-wait. You never mentioned about a kiss."

"What? Did you think we'll just get on the bed and fuck?" Eduardo chuckles lowly. How the hell did he make his voice deep and sexy? He caresses the shorter man's flaming cheek and smirks. "Don't tell me you are overwhelmed by a simple make-out?"

_Simple??? I could die from that_. Mark screams internally. "O-of course not. I was just surprised."

"Good. 'Cuz you should know that I'm just about to start." With that, Eduardo closes the distance between their lips again. There he goes with his tongue again, and this time, fiercer and more determined to battle with Mark's. Mark tries to keep up but fuck it, Wardo's tongue is just really skilled and dominant it's basically mauling every insides of his mouth like it's his last meal. Fuck, he really is a good-kisser. And it only gets worse when Eduardo starts biting and suckling on his lower lip. No wonder plenty of girls would be in line just to get some of Eduardo.

Just when he's starting to enjoy, Eduardo grabs him by the arm and throws him onto the bed with a force.

"Hey, you're pretty roug—" Again, Mark's words die in his mouth the second Eduardo's mouth is back on his. They continue making out for a good minute, with Mark fully unaware of the other straddling his lower body until he feels Eduardo's hand sneaking into the hem of his shirt, touching and kneading on Mark's soft skin. God, his hand feels big and warm, just plainly different from his daddies’ wrinkly and sweaty ones. Touch me more, please, Mark mentally moans.

Eduardo ends their kiss with a peck before unceremoniously diving into Mark's neck. And it quite surprised him that Mark doesn't have any visible bruises or kiss mark on the skin of his neck because in that case, his so-called daddies aren't taking care of him well. Guaranteed, Eduardo will gladly do the honor of spoiling Mark's skin with bites and hickeys that'll certainly last longer than a week.

The first sound that Mark releases is a small squeak—not that he's keeping track—when Wardo's finger accidentally brushes on one of his buds. Mark isn't proud of it but his nipples are quite sensitive, something his sugar daddies are taking advantage of.

"Please, s-stop touching me there..."

"Are you sure? Your body says otherwise, Mark." Smirking, Eduardo gives the same bud an experimental pinch and this time Mark flinches and lets out a moan for real. A soft and dulcet one but enough to drive Eduardo to the edge.

"Take your fucking hoodie off, Mark," Eduardo demands in a tone that sends chill to Mark's spine which is strange because he never feels frightened around Eduardo.

Without further ado, Mark pulls his top over his head and drops it nonchalantly on the floor before lying back on the bed. Eduardo lets his hands scheme over Mark's pale chest, gently sliding them up and down while keeping his stern gaze Mark's visibly fucked out expression. They haven't even started yet but Mark already looks like this. Somehow, this sends thrill to his loins and he would be lying if he said he doesn't enjoy the way Mark looks right now. He's far more pretty than of the people he slept with, and it's extra special because it's Mark. The one person he thought he would never be able to touch but here they are now. Fuck.

Resting his hands on Mark's waist, he dips his head and catches one of his nipple into his mouth which makes Mark grip on his brown hair and curl his toes. Eduardo doesn't seem to mind because he's having a good time himself lapping the pink sensitive bud with his tongue until it's pert and soaked with saliva. Of course, he makes sure to check out Mark's expression every now and then by stealing a glance of him and god, did it not disappoint him.

Mark looks beautiful, breathtaking, even while struggling to suppress his own noise and Eduardo will make sure he'll hear those noise he's trying to hold back. Without any warning, he bites down on his teat and sucks the whole area with his lips, and this time, Mark lets out a short gasp. Eduardo doesn't stop until his bud is swollen and rosy. Then he moves on to the other one and made sure to give the same treatment. He decorates Mark's pale chest with pecks and bites until there's no empty place.

At this point, Mark can barely resist his noises. It's pretty fucking hot actually. Who knew Mark could be this sexy and irresistible? Man, those senile old men were actually lucky that they get to see this side of Mark and that thought alone irritates the shit out of Eduardo. _Those dirty fucktards. I could do much better than them, they don't fucking deserve Mark. I'll fucking prove it to you, Mark. Just wait and see._

Groaning, he moves on Mark's belt and loosen it impatiently from Mark's pants. Marks just lays there—still looking blissed out—and watches the other remove his pants off his legs. This gives Mark an opportunity to appreciate the other's physical appearance. In fairness, he doesn't look that bad, Mark thinks. He doesn't look as gorgeous as his sugar daddies but he's a contender. Who knows, perhaps after a couple of decades, Eduardo would turn out to be as gorgeous as them.

"Hey, you ok?"

Mark blinks. "Yeah, I was just imagining how you'd like in two or three decades."

"Yeah? What do you think?"

"I'd say I'll smash."

"Idiot." Then he proceeds to open the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount on the other's hole and he doesn't intend to do it but his eyes glue longer on the pink puckered hole than they should. _Fuck, is he even aware how cute his hole is? It doesn't even look like it already took plenty of cocks. Whatever, all that matters is that I'm gonna have that glory right now._

Once the first finger wriggles in, Mark slightly flinches. Eduardo watches his expression every now and then. Once his finger settled, he doesn't waste time to add another. Two of his fingers glide in and out of his hole until they reach up to the hilt. This time, Mark lets out a small whimper. The corner of his lips curling out of discomfort and pain, his face is redder than before. Eduardo continues to prep him open, keeping his gaze locked on the other.

"I think it's ready."

"No."

Mark tries to open his mouth to reason but the other shuts it with his own. Eduardo distracts him with his tongue and teeth while his third finger gently joins the other two. Mark takes a grip on his forearm, his back slightly arching. Fuck if it isn't painful. Normally, he's fine with just two fingers. He only prepares himself with three fingers if he's going to use a dildo twice his partner's size. Plus, he's not used to other fingers beside his so what on earth is Wardo doing right now? He can't be that big, can he?

"Wardo, it's fine. I'm r-ready," he whines, breathless.

Wardo kisses his cheek then his left eye. "I'll say when you're ready."

"But—"

Without warning, Eduardo shoves his fingers deeper and that's when he finds the jackpot. Mark moans, eyes shut. Wardo has to stop for a sec to admire the programmer's blissed out expression and process what he just heard. He tries to poke the same area twice which effectively allows Mark to moan louder this time. His dick hard as a rock against his stomach.

"You like it?"

"If you don't stop, I think I'll go."

"Then try your best to hold it in."

Despite feeling reluctant to remove his fingers, Wardo complies, gently pulling his fingers. Mark's breathing goes back to normal. But Eduardo doesn't intend to let it stay that way. Impatiently, he works on his own belt and zippers. Within ten seconds, his cock is free from any confines, which is achingly hard at the moment. Damn, if he's being honest, he's never been so hard like this before. He's almost one tug away from coming.

"Jesus, that's big," Mark gasps, peeking between his legs. "No wonder I needed three fingers."

The smirk on Eduardo's face resurfaces. "What? Haven't had a dick this big before? Thought your daddies got lovely packages."

"I like to think yours is not normal," Mark replies, watching the other slip a rubber on quickly and easily on his massive cock.

"Yeah?" The business major takes a sharp inhale as he slowly pushes the head in Mark's puckered hole. This must be the hottest thing he has ever seen in months. And it doesn't help that Mark is tight, oh God he's tight. Perhaps those grandpas don't seem to be fucking him well if he's this tight. Everything goes well until he's stuck in the middle.

"Fuck, Wardo." Mark hisses, face scrunching in discomfort. "Told you it's not normal. You're tearing me apart, literally."

"Geez, relax. Ain't my fault you're not used to my size." Biting his lip, he hooks his arm around the other's leg and thrusts his hips again. Marks arches his back in the most beautiful way. Mark will be the death of him, Wardo is sure. He thrusts again, little by little until Mark's body fully accepts him. Bids of sweat actually appear on their face, especially Eduardo because fucking hell, it takes a lot not to come in the tight situation he is in, pun intended.

"You okay?" he manages between his breaths, cupping the other's blossomed face into his palm.

"Just get on with it." Grinning, Eduardo leans down and peppers kisses on his face. "My pleasure."

He starts with languid thrusts because he doesn't want to hurt Mark in any way, and also because holy shit, it only dawned to him. He's inside Mark right now. He's inside his best friend, something he never thought would happen in a million years. Not to mention, Mark feels so fucking good—so tight. He will never forgive himself if he cums too soon.

But of course, he's not forgetting his main mission here. It's to convince Mark that this will be the best sex he'll ever get in his entire life. Gaining his will back, he leans down and catches Mark's lips with his, this time he kisses him more aggressively, licking, biting here and there while his hips do its own job.

Eventually, Mark becomes impatient. "Wardo, please."

"What?"

"Did you break your back? I don't think you're fucking me at all."

"Well then beg for it."

"What?" Mark stares at him.

Eduardo stops and looks him sternly in the eye. "I'm not as nice as your grandpas, Mark. Fucking beg for it."

"Fine." Mark shuts his eyes close for a second. "Please, fuck me harder, _daddy_."

"Goddamn it."

It's funny because with just a single phrase, Eduardo is switches to his beast mode on like a programmed robot. Initially, he was planning to drag it longer, make Mark frustrated, but he just couldn't, with the way Mark looked and how the word 'Daddy' rolled on his tongue. Fuck, no sane man would ever resist that.

But of course, his will isn't faltering yet. He wants to make sure Mark is enjoying this better than he does which is kind of what's happening right now. The noises he makes are now much louder, natural and pretty much screams of 'fuck yeah, that's it', making the business major more determined to make a wreck of him.

"Ngh! your cock feels so good, daddy," Mark moans shamelessly. "I like It."

"Fuck."

And so, he fucks him faster and deeper, his own noises come out as ragged breaths. Mark's moaning like those in pornography sites, but he doesn't look like he's aware of it. Eduardo wants to swallow those noises in greed and so he does, leaning down and capturing Mark's mouth for a rough kiss, his movement causing him to go in deeper his best friend, if that's even possible.

"Too deep." Mark pulls away from the kiss. His usually pale face paints different shades of red. "Daddy, I'm close."

"Already?" Eduardo couldn't help but smirk. "But we're just getting started."

Mark moans, "Too much."

Of course, it's too much for you. You haven't ever been fucked properly before, Eduardo notes in his head.

"Daddy will let you come until you admit that I'm much better than those senile old men."

"Y-you're a lot better than them, daddy. There's no doubt on that."

"Will you finally stop seeing them?"

"Yes. Yes. I will stop please, I—"

"Now say that I'm your one and only daddy."

Mark gives him a look that is mixed with lust and irritation but he's already a mess to care at this point. "You are m-my one and—fuck, Wardo please, let me come."

"Well, brace yourself."

At that, Eduardo gives his cock a light tug while his thumb rubs the tip. It doesn't take long for Mark to cum in his hand. If he was beautiful before, now he is just picture-perfect. Eduardo wants to keep his blissed-out expression in his head and use it later as an effective jerk off material. The thought itself makes the business man want to cum as well. His grip tightens on Mark's legs, he gives one last powerful thrust before reaching his own climax.

Few minutes later, Mark is still catching his breath and recovering from his high when Eduardo's already grabbing for another condom. Mark cranes his neck to look at him, eagerness is painted on the junior's expression and action as he puts the latex on. _Where the hell does he get all this stamina?_ The programmer muses. Eduardo never fails to surprise him. He is full of marvel and good at everything, such as fucking Mark as if his life depends on it. Mark doesn't usually accept his mistakes, but fuck it Eduardo is right. This is ten times better.

"Ready for round two?"

This time, Eduardo takes him from behind. Much to his surprise, Mark easily obeys to his commands as if he just won the upper hand. He wants to use this advantage wisely but of course he still hasn't forgotten the essence of this whole mess they find themselves in. To give Mark the best fuck of his life. So, he makes sure to fuck him better, his hips bucking nonstop like a fucking jackhammer. The bed's already producing strings of creaking sounds. Bruises are sure to form on Mark's pale skin later from Eduardo's grip. Even if he can't see his face, Wardo is certain Mark looks gorgeous right now like he's always been.

Eduardo only stops until they're both spent, no condoms left, his balls empty and there's no more room left for hickeys on Mark's body. They both lie silently on the bed, completely exhausted, facing the bland ceiling. Neither of them keeps track on the time but one thing's for sure, they don't regret a single damn thing.

Mark is the first to recover as he is already propping his elbow and facing the other with weary eyes.

"You better have your riches ready because this is a big thing for me. The site's the real deal."

Eduardo's only response is a low chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"It's just it only dawned to me that we actually slept together, something neither of us expected in a million years."

"Yep, but it happened," says Mark, playing on the short strands of Eduardo's hair. "You feel any regret?"

"What? No." Eduardo frowns. "I don't regret a damn thing about this, Mark. I genuinely wanted to stop you throwing your body to random old men and at the same time, make you feel good. And since my plan is a success, you have no idea how stupid happy I am."

"So, you didn't just do it because you feel bad? You mean you really wanted to have sex with me?"

"Mark, I wouldn't offer this to you if I didn't want to have sex with you." Eduardo pokes his forehead playfully. "You're quite breathtaking, so even though you're my best friend, I don't have any regrets."

"I have one regret though," Mark admits with a pout. "I regret that we haven't done it sooner."

Sighing, Eduardo leans in and says, "Don't worry, I think we got more time to do this in the future."

Mark smiles. "Yeah."


End file.
